Ta seconde moitié
by Mesden
Summary: Simple échange dans les vestiaires entre Aomine et Kise... Mais attendez ! Kise est blessé ! Haha... comporte des spoils au niveau du manga, donc attention si vous ne suivez que l'anime. Shonen-Ai, AoKise.


**Hey ! 8D**

**Bon on change pas les bonnes habitudes, hein, voici un AoKise. Je m'étais pourtant dit "mais non, il faut que j'arrête d'écrire QUE sur ce couple è_é" mais c'est duur, tellement duuuur ! D': **

**Bref, on s'en fout, j'avoue.**

**Note(s) : Attention ! **** Spoilers vers les chapitres 60-70 du manga. Et si certains détails des chapitres ne sont pas respectés à la lettre, je le sais déjà, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste optimisé tout ça pour pouvoir développer cet OS sans trop de soucis. x') **

**Crédits : Les personnages et l'univers de l'histoire appartiennent bien évidement au talentueux mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Ta seconde moitié.**

* * *

La foule venue voir le matche qui opposait l'école de Touou à celle de Kaijo l'acclamait. Les panneaux d'affichages affichaient les statistiques, toutes étaient en sa faveur. Les vibrations que son simple nom entraînait dans l'enceinte du stade se faisaient encore plus retentissantes dans l'oreille de chacun.

Aomine était l'idole de toute une génération.

Mais il s'en foutait. Son regard bleu nuit balayait le terrain, à la recherche de celui qui avait su le troubler durant ce matche. Qui avait su le faire douter à plusieurs reprises concernant le dénouement de leur affrontement.

Kise Ryota.

Où était-il passé ? S'était-il blessé après cette dernière chute ? Était-ce ... de sa faute à lui ?

Il espérait que ça n'était pas trop grave. Il ne voulait pas que celui qui avait commencé le basket grâce à lui ne soit obligé de l'arrêter à cause de lui, à cause de sa propre stupidité.

Lorsque le moment pour tous de se mettre en ligne afin de clôturer le matche arriva, tous purent voir Kise venir difficilement vers eux, soutenu par Kasamatsu. Parmi tous ces regards de pitié posés sur le blond, un n'en était pas un.

Non, celui-ci ne reflétait que la rage pure et simple. Le brun serra rageusement les dents alors qu'il observait le capitaine de Kaijo poser _innocemment _sa main sur la hanche de Kise. Il serra les poings à s'en faire mal en voyant un sourire resplendissant se former sur le visage fin de Kise. Il fronça les sourcils à en voir flou tandis que le blond murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Kasamatsu.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement en les voyant échanger un regard complice.

"-Merci beaucoup !"

Et tous se dispersèrent.

**-*-*AoKise-*-***

Kise s'assit difficilement sur un des bancs du vestiaire de Kaijo. Alors que tous ses co-équipiers s'étaient précipités sous les douches, désireux de laver ce sentiment de défaite, il était le seul à être resté à part. En partie car avec sa jambe dans un état pareil il ne pouvait décemment pas faire deux pas sans se rétamer au sol, mais aussi car il avait besoin de méditer seul, quelques instants.

Dès le départ, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas s'imposer contre Aomine, mais il avait essayé. Il avait voulu montrer, prouver au brun qu'il avait appris de ces plusieurs un contre un face à lui. Que grâce à ça, grâce à lui, il était devenu le joueur qu'il était aujourd'hui. Kise n'était pas déçu de ce qu'il avait montré, en réalité il était même assez fier de son matche. Non pas car Kaijo ne s'était pas complètement fait écraser au score par Touou, mais car tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il gardait au fin fond de lui, il avait finalement réussi à le sortir au grand jour.

A le dire à Aomine.

Des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir qui se faisaient de plus en plus retentissants lui firent froncer les sourcils. Alors qu'il voyait la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrir doucement, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la silhouette qui s'était glissée dans la pièce.

"-Aominecchi ...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Souffla Kise, se demandant presque si il n'était pas juste en train de nager en plein délire. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le joueur de Touou se glissait dans ses vestiaires.

Le brun admira un bref instant la buée qui se dégageait des douches occupées avant de poser son regard sur le blond devant lui. Il le dévisagea de la tête au pied, ses yeux s'arrêtant durant un léger instant sur la cheville entourée de bandages du joueur de Kaijo. Il remonta son regard plus haut et le plongea dans celui doré de Kise. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement sous l'intensité de cet échange, qu'est-ce que son ancien co-équipier voulait-il de lui ?

Alors que le blond était de nouveau sur le point de reposer la même question, Aomine le pris de court :

"-C'est grave ?" Demanda le brun avec une désinvolture apparente en indiquant des yeux la cheville blessée de Kise.

Malgré l'air faussement blasé qu'affichait le joueur de Touou, Kise ne put réfréner un sourire en pensant que cet Aomine inquiet de son sort lui rappelait un peu celui de Teiko.

Le blond se pencha frôler sa cheville de ses doigts tout en feignant un sourire en direction d'Aomine. "-Non, je ne sens déjà pratiquement plus rien."

Oui, il ne sentait pratiquement plus rien... si ce n'était ses muscles se déchirer sous la pression de ses doigts. En pressant maladroitement sur un point plus sensible que les autres, Kise retint difficilement une grimace de douleur tout en retirant brusquement ses doigts de sa cheville qu'il pouvait sentir battre douloureusement sous sa peau.

Apparemment, son petit manège ne fit pas mouche auprès d'Aomine qui, dans la seconde qui suivit, était agenouillé à ses pieds. Kise sursauta légèrement, surpris de cette étrange proximité que son ancien ami avait instauré entre leurs deux corps. Il serra péniblement les dents en sentant Aomine tâter brusquement de ses doigts sa cheville gravement touchée.

Mais lorsque la prise du brun se fit encore plus rugueuse autour de ses ligaments blessés, Kise ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur sortir de ses lèvres.

"-Aïe ...! Aominecchi ! Arrête, ça fait mal !" S'exclama Kise, pas trop fort pour ne pas alerter ses autres co-équipiers qui n'avaient surement rien entendu étant donné le brouhaha venant des douches.

"-Donc tu as **vraiment** mal." Grogna Aomine en lâchant la cheville de ses doigts.

Kise soupira de soulagement en sentant la douleur disparaître progressivement. Percevant des mouvements brusques à proximité, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Aomine s'était assit à ses côtés sur le banc. Ce dernier ne quitta pas la porte du regard durant un certain moment, laissant un silence pesant seulement nourrit par les rires des occupants des douches envahir la pièce. Puis lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers Kise pour lui parler, il eut la surprise de constater que celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché du regard durant tout ce temps.

"-...Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils alors que Kise lui répondait par un sourire.

"-Rien, je pensais juste que j'étais vraiment content qu'Aominecchi s'inquiète autant pour moi." Confessa Kise en dévorant le visage du brun du regard.

Visage qui prit rapidement des couleurs, mais, heureusement pour la fierté du brun, la pièce était assez sombre, donc Kise ne l'avait surement pas remarqué.

Aomine prit un air faussement colérique et soupira lourdement, essayant de calmer son embarras :

"-Je voulais juste savoir comment allait ta cheville. Apparemment, tu vas garder des séquelles durant un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase.

Kise lui sourit tristement et hocha la tête, se souvenant très bien de ce que lui avait dit le staff médical de Kaijo quelques minutes plus tôt. "-Oui, je suis interdit du moindre effort physique pendant quatre semaines au moins. Pour une rupture des ligaments, je peux encore m'estimer chanceux.." Soupira Kise en admirant d'un air las la porte d'entrée des vestiaires.

"-Quatre semaines, hein ...?" Souffla Aomine avant de se relever doucement, alerté par les bruits des douches qui avaient soudainement cessés.

Kise observa silencieusement le brun s'étirer la nuque, lui-même ayant parfaitement conscience que ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

A la grande surprise du blond, Aomine ne s'en alla pas directement après ça. Au contraire, même. Le joueur de Touou s'accroupit devant lui, tenta un sourire, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur la joue gauche du blond. L'échange fut bref, mais les effets non moindres.

Une fois l'étreinte brisée et Kise de nouveau apte à utiliser toutes les fonctions de son cerveau, une teinte de rouge adorablement froncée s'empara de son visage tandis qu'Aomine avait toujours un sourire amusé placardé sur son visage resté très calme.

Le brun se redressa rapidement et lui ébouriffa sa chevelure dorée, se chargeant personnellement de lui faire perdre de ces couleurs qui pourraient se révéler suscipicieuses aux yeux de ses co-équipiers de Kaijo quand ils reviendraient pour s'habiller.

Kise grogna devant la brusquerie des gestes d'Aomine, et, après plusieurs mouvements de la part du brun qui lui avaient fait assez mal au haut du crane, réussit finalement à attraper le poignet de ce dernier, l'empêchant de continuer sa douloureuse offensive plus longtemps.

Mais au lieu de s'énerver contre lui comme Aomine pensait qu'il le ferait, le blond le regarda quelques secondes avant de laisser les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer dans un léger sourire.

"-Aominecchi, la prochaine fois... la prochaine fois c'est moi qui gagnerai." Sourit Kise en ne le lâchant pas du regard, le poignet d'Aomine toujours fermement entouré de sa main.

Le brun parut surpris pendant un millième de seconde, mais, retrouvant rapidement de son assurance naturelle, se dégagea facilement de la poigne du blond et lui rendit son sourire avant de lui répondre par un simple, mais clair :

"-Le seul capable de me battre est moi-même."

Kise hocha doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement le message caché présent sous ces mots qui pouvaient paraître durs. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'entrebâille de la porte, et, une fois de nouveau seul, il s'avachit sur le banc.

_Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour devenir ta seconde moitié. _

**Fin.**

* * *

**Humm... sinon j'ai grave hâte que la raw du chapitre 178 sorte demain. Apparemment ça promet d'être intéressant. *o***

**Voilou... j'ai aucune autre remarque inutile à dire pour une fois... =w= **

**A bientôt pour une prochaine fic. 8D**

_**Ps : beau lapsus j'ai écrit "fric" à la place de "fic". '-'**_


End file.
